That Fateful Day
by idinakristinfan
Summary: A September 11th Story involving Lucy, Kevin, and Ben.
1. The Meeting

Ben Kinkirk got the call at 9:04 that there was a huge fire at the world trade center. When he and his buddies got in the truck they were expecting that someone had left a coffee maker on again, and a cubicle or two was on fire. Not this. Anything but this. Because what Ben saw that fateful day was much, much more extreme than a coffee maker.  
  
Lucy Kinkirk had a big day ahead of her. The 38-year-old executive of Telecom New York-London-Paris had a big meeting today in which she would present a presentation. Lucy was nervous. Nervous about a regular old presentation, a regularity these days? No, this was no ordinary presentation. This was a presentation that could drastically change her life. This presentation could make her vice CEO of her not so humble corporation.  
  
Ben stared at the sky above the building. Why? you may ask. A sky is a sky is a sky. Blue, with clouds, gray of course, this IS NYC. But today the sky was not blue. The sky was seemingly orange, the color of fire, draped with ash black wisps of smoke. Something was wrong with this picture laid out before him.  
  
"Hey honey! Big day today, huh?" Officer Kevin Kinkirk asked his wife. "Yeah, wish me luck!" replied a hassled Lucy. "Good wuck" three year old Elijah called to his mother, causing her to smile. "Thanks babe!" Lucy said to her son as she headed out the door. "Wait Luce." Kevin called to his precious Lucy, "Where is your meeting again?" "World Trade Center" hollered she.

Okay, I know this was short, but I have the next 5 chapters written, so I may post them soon.... let me know what you think.


	2. Remembering

Lucy Kinkirk was ruling the boardroom. She really knew her stuff when it came to security of Telecom New York- London- Paris. Maybe that was because her husband was a police officer. Or maybe that was because the ever cautious mother had had a brush with death that could have been prevented if she had secured her home.  
  
_"Mommy! Momma! C'mon! Come play trucks with me!" Adrian Kinkirk called. " Okay sweetheart, Mommy's coming. I'm ready to play trucks; I just need to put my...  
  
A loud scream echoed through the house. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Mrhhmh!" Lucy dropped everything, quite literally. "Adrian! Baby, what's wron.. Lucy trailed off, as she saw that where her beloved 5 year had once sat, there was no one.  
  
Lucy remembered the hell as they issued an Amber Alert. She remembers sitting at the police station, just waiting for news. She remembers the agony of not knowing where her son was for hours. And she remembers the agony of his funeral, a funeral that could have been avoided if she had only remembered to lock the door._

This is my fave chapter out of what I have written so far. Thanks for all your great reviews.


	3. Hot Flash

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN 7TH HEAVEN. I OWN THE PLOT, MICHAEL ROBINSON, ADRIAN KINKIRK, ELIJAH KNKIRK AND TELECOM NEW YORK LONDON PARIS. I wanted to give you something real quick because I don't know when I'll be able to update again.

Ben watched in agony as a plane flew smack into the 2nd tower. "Oh, my god. I have to get in there. Lives are on the line!" "I'm with you!" cried a frightened Michael Robinson.

Lucy was going great! She hadn't made a single error in her showcase, and the board members looked impressed. She was about to begin concluding the meeting when she heard a loud noise from above her, and felt the room heat up.

"Hey buddy" Kevin cooed to his son, "How's about we watch us some Tay Vee?' ,shifting into his "hick" mode. Elijah clapped his hands, so Kevin turned it on. The television landed automatically to CNN, the channel Lucy and Kevin had been watching a movie on, also, incidentally, the local news station. "This just in!" cried an ageing middle age news anchor, ' We have received confirmation that a second plane has hit the second World Trade Center, where, among other things, ABC communications and Telecom New York- London- Paris were housing a conference to debate rising security costs."

Kevin flicked the TV off. "Oh God! That's where Lucy is!!!!!!!!"


	4. Escape

DISCLAIMER- I own only Telecom and Adrian and Elijah.

* * *

Lucy didn't know anything. She didn't know what the noise was. She didn't know what the heat was from. All she knew was she had to get out, and fast. She was on the 13th floor. 13 flights of stairs.

Ben was still talking to his firefighting buddy, Michael. "Let's go for the 2nd tower. More people are in that one, it has one more story." Together they made a run for it.

Kevin tried to call Lucy's cell phone. No answer. Her work phone. No answer. Out of desperation and stress, he actually tried to call her home phone. Obviously there was a busy signal. He gave up. He started praying like there was no tomorrow, because for Lucy, there might not be.

* * *

I am SO sorry about the long delay in updating! I am SO sorry this is SO short! I'm going to go post the next chapter because A) I'm bored and B) I'm really sad about Heaven Sent. 

Adios, Clara


	5. Where Is She

That Fateful Day

DISCLAIMER- Don't own 7th Heaven

A/N- My loyai reviewers- this one goes out to ya. My muses have died, so don't expect much on Heaven Sent, and All Grown Up was just a one-shot. If you want an epilouge written by for HS email me, and if you want to beta me (Ok, write the rest of it) email me to. Luv, Clara bad bad author

**911 Emergency**

Lucy had never coughed so much, nor had she felt this much heat. It was hotter than the day she had visited Mary in Texas, and much hotter than it had been in New York- _ever_. She was scared.

"Daddy! Daddy! I got to go potty!" cried Elijah "Okay son, I'll come help you..." "NO! MOMMYYY" "Honey, Mommy's not here.'' "FERE IS FEE????" screamed Kevin's son. He talked so much like Lucy, who lisped when she was three. It was just too stressful. Kevin broke down and cried along with his son.

Ben ran toward the tower. He broke in, and started towards the stairs. One flight, two flights, 7 flights. He saw someone on the stairs, and almost tried to move him, but something said," Ben.... No.... keep going...." So he did.


	6. Bob Over Mom

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven

**911 Emergency**

"Daddy. Why is foo crying?" Elijah asked Kevin "Elijah, sit down sweetie. Remember how Mommy had to go to the meeting?" "Fes." "Well, Daddy just heard on the news that Mommy's meeting had.." Oh, how to explain this. Hey,three year old, a plane just crashed into a meeting because of hijackers and so your mother is probably dead. Not. ".. a big fire happen. So Daddy is scared that Mommy had trouble getting out." "Okay." Elijah said, "Bob the Builder!" Kevin put the movie in, and went to his room to watch CNN.

Lucy walked down the stairs to the 4th floor, getting slower each step. She just couldn't take the heat anymore. Lucy Kinkirk let herself fall, and she drifted away.

Ben pulled him self up one more flight. 4th floor. He was about to go up one more floor, when something blonde caught his eye. He bent down and was astonished to see that this golden hair female was his only brother's wife.


	7. Rescue

Disclaimer: Read previous chapters.

Last real and longest chapter ever on this story

911 Emergency

Lucy walked down the stairs to the 4th floor, getting slower each step. She just couldn't take the heat anymore. Lucy Kinkirk let herself fall, and she drifted away.

Ben pulled him self up one more flight. 4th floor. He was about to go up one more floor, when something blonde caught his eye. He bent down and was astonished to see that this golden hair female was his only brother's wife.

Lucy felt herself being picked up, being moved. She slowly felt cooler, and air, Lucy felt, was easier to come by. Lucy began to feel her chest tighten and she gasped for air. Something was slipped over her mouth, and oxygen flooded her lungs. She opened her eyes and only saw the gray skies above.

Without hesitation, Ben picked up Lucy Kinkirk and began to run with her downstairs as if she weighed nothing. They burst out into the wide open spaces and though it was 79 degrees Fahrenheit, it felt as though it was 50. Ben jogged over a ambulance, and wordlessly the EMS took Lucy and placed an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. He prayed for Lucy to be okay like a bear prays for honey. She fluttered open her eyes, and Ben breathed a deep sign of relief. He began to talk gently to Luce. "Hey Lucy, it's Ben. Don't worry, you're safe now, and we're going to get as many of your friends as possible. So you just hang out and I'll go call Kevin."

The phone rang at the eldest Kinkirk's house, and he lunged for it. "Kevin Kinkirk." "Kevin, it's Ben. Have you heard about the Twin Towers?" "Yes. Oh, Ben, please, tell me Lucy's okay!!!" "Lucy will be okay. I got her out of the tower, but she has a lot of smoke in her system. Drop Elijah off at your neighbor's and meet her at NY Presybyterian." Kevin breathed a deeper sigh of relief and grabbed Elijah.

Kevin pulled up to the hospital, parking the car in an illegal spot. He rushed into the ER, overwhelmed by the number of people there. There were so many people there, they were on the floor and in the windows. He waited in a mild queue to talk to the clerk. After about 15 minutes, he reached him. "Please, sir, I received a call from a Ben Kinkirk about my wife, Lucy Kinkirk. The clerk checked the computer. "Room 1867, on the left." Kevin slowly approached the room. He walked in, and saw the love of his life asleep with ashen gray cheeks and hair. Kevin could see a long, narrow burn on her right arm. He let out even more breath. Lucy opened her eyes, and faintly smiled at him. "Oh, thank God, you're okay!" Lucy answered, "What happened? All I remember is a loud noise, and heat, and I just started to run down the stairs." "Luce... the noise was a plane hitting the building. Terrorist hijacked 4 planes. One hit the other Trade Center, one hit the Pentagon, and one crashed in a field in Pennsylvania." The look on Lucy's face registered shock. "Where's Ben? I saw him. Outside. Where is he?" "I don't know, Luce, I don't know." Husband and wife broke down right there.

"What are you two crying about? You're supposed to be happy you're not dead!!" asked a mysterious voice. "Ben!" cried Kevin "Ben!" whispered Lucy. "Mommy!" cried Elijah. "Elijah, sweetie. Are you okay?" "Yes. Untle Ben got mes." Lucy smiled; Kevin smiled; Ben smiled; and Elijah laughed. They were not your average family, but they were the happiest you'd see on that fateful day.

THE END


	8. Epilouge

Disclaimer- You know the drill

Random Author Note- My 7th muses died. Except for Lucy, but she is so not 7th anymore... no, she's all Wicked. Ah, i love that show!

**911 Emergency**

Epilogue-

Lucy, Kevin, and Elijah lived quite happily. Lucy became the CEO, Kevin loved his job, and in 2004, the Kinkirk family welcomed a daughter and sister, named Adrianna.

Ben married a woman named Hannah, and together they had two boys, Avery and Daniel, and a daughter, Rose.

Lucy's burn healed.

Lucykwinner dedicates this story to everyone who died in September 11th, were injured mentally or physically in September 11th, their families and friends, and all people who helped, prayed, or believed that everything would be okay.


End file.
